


Un jeu d'enfant

by Redfield



Series: Voldemort's playthings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, Caning, F/M, Forced Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Blow Jobs, forced fasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Draco messed up. And now, his Lord Voldemort decided he should be punished.





	

He was fucked. No, he was royally, majorly, in very deep shit, fucked. Kneeling beside his parents, Draco Malfoy trembled in front of a dark throne. In the throne was a smiling, actually smiling, Lord Voldemort. His skeletal hand was tracing a pattern in his familiars' dark scales. All Three Malfoys waited in a row in front of the madman. Lucius raised his head. Swallowing, he opened his mouth.  
"My Lord-" Lucius started.  
"Silence." The blonde man flinched at his master's nasally rasp. He quickly bowed his head once more. Narcissa was also trembling on the floor, her hand trying it's best to hold onto her son's. Snape, Bellatrix and other unnamed Death Eaters were standing near the walls, in a dark circle. Voldemort stood, making his Nagini slither on the floor.  
"YOu had a single mission, Draco, and you failed." He rasped, a voice barely above a whisper. Draco raised his head.  
"My Lord, I tried-" Draco was silenced with a wave of Voldemort's hand. The youngest Malfoy could feel and hear his own heart hammering a panic tune in his chest.  
"You. Tried. You've not only failed me, Draco. But you failed your family. And now, you all have to be punished." Both Narcissa and Lucius raised their heads, shocked.  
"My Lord?" Lucius whispered. Voldemort smirked, and threw back his head with a loud, bone chilling laugh.  
"Yes, Lucius. Because of Draco's failure, you and your wife also have to pay. But I am not a too cruel of a Lord. Severus!" The sallow skinned man took a step forward.  
"Yes, my Lord?" he said, bowing at the waist.  
"Those potions I asked of you, are they ready?" Severus nodded.  
"They are." The Dark Lord grinned.  
"Perfect. Fetch them right now." nodding, Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he went to retrieve the said potions. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco stared with a deep plea in their eyes at their deranged Lord. Voldemort turned back to the three Malfoys. He zeroed in on Draco.  
"Stand up." Draco stood. With a flick of his wrist, the deranged Dark Lord removed every scrap of clothing from the teenager. Draco flinched as some of the Death Eater whistled at his nudity. He fought hard to not cover himself. The doors opened and Severus came slinking in, holding two small vials of an unnamed potion.  
"ah, Severus. Deliver one potion to Narcissa, and the other to Lucius. I don't care which." NOdding, Snape complied. Both adult Malfoys held a vial.  
"Drink." Unable to disobey, Lucius took a swig of his potion. Narcissa shook, but sipped hers as well. The whole room watched.

Narcissa let out a loud gasp as she felt her breasts gain weight and almost double in size. SHe let out a wince and a small groan of pain as a rich, creamy liquid forced its way from her tits in a steady flow.  
Lucius let out a yelp as his own scrotum seemed tighter, his testicles heavy. He blushed in shame as what seemed like cum, dripped from his phallus head, but it was thicker, and he could tell from the spreading stain of his trousers, tainted blue. Voldemort grinned.  
"Tell me, Lucius. What do you think I gave you? And You, Cissy?" the two Malfoys shook their heads.  
"I'm sorry, My Lord. I don't know." Lucius said, still kneeling a blue puddle of thick fluid now puddling under him. A similar puddle of breast milk was forming under Narcissa. Draco kept his head down, and his hands to his side. Several Death Eater snickered and sniggered.  
"...It seems I am producing milk." Narcissa replied. The Dark Lord clapped sarcastically.  
"Severus, tell them of your creations." Bowing, Snape turned to his two friends, a pitying look in his black eyes.  
"The potion I gave Narcissa is similar to the lactation potion, made to help mother lactate, but with a few modifications. He breasts will grow twice in size, and lactate non stop for a week. The only way to elevate the pain and subside the flow of milk is the breastfeed. The other modification I made is that She can only breastfeed a certain person. Lucius' potion is actually a very similar potion, but it turns semen into a well concentrated form of nutrition potion and vitamins. He must be suckled as well. The symptoms also last a week."  
"Very good Severus. Now back to young Draco. You don't want your parents to suffer, do you?" Draco shook his head, still looking at the floor.  
"Look at me." he raised his head, fighting his terror as he gazed at the Dark Lord.  
"Good boy. Severus, who is the person that can give relief to our dear comrades?"  
"...Draco Malfoy himself." Draco gasped.  
"Good. BUt before he can do what is asked of him, he must take his punishment first.. Lucius, stand and removed your trousers."Nodding slowly, The older Malfoy male complied. He now stood by his son, naked from the waist down.  
"Draco, come here and turn around, your back facing me, your face facing your family." Nodding, Draco took the twenty steps forward to the Dark Lord, and turned around, looking into the shamed and terrified eyes of his mother and father. He jumped as he felt a cold hand rubbed his soft buttocks. He flinched as he felt a flicker of something cold and wet traced his rear.   
"Stop that Nagini." He flushed with shame. He just got his ass kissed by a snake, a very deadly and apparently pervy snake. Nagini obeyed, but not without stealing another taste.  
"Draco, my darling Draco. You are but a child, and since you wish to act like one. You must be punished like one. Bend over." Draco paled more than usual.  
"My lord?" SMACK! He let out a yelp of shock and pain as a hand shaped welt was left on his ass.  
"Bend. Over." Draco complied. He bent low, limber enough to grab his ankles. The blonde boy was real sure on how he was going to be punished.  
"You will receive a child's punishment. Ten swats. Count them." He braced himself.  
SMACK!  
"O-One!"  
SMACK!  
"Tw-two!"  
SMACK SMACK SMACK!!! Draco lurched, but fell back into position.  
"Three, four, f-f-five!"  
SMACK! SMACK!  
"Six! Sev...seven." Draco's breath hitched as his felt a searing pain in his ass, He gripped his ankles hard, tears rolling down his handsome face.  
SMACK!  
"Eight!"  
SMACK SMACK!  
"Nine! TEN!" after the last swat, he fell to his knees. Many of the Death Eater laughed, his aunt included. He flinched hard as he felt the bone like hand of his master traced his lower back, caressing the redden bottom.  
"Good boy Draco. BUt we are not done yet. Stand up." Nodding, Draco rose on shaky legs. His breath sped up as he felt the same cold hand that landed his smacks, trace the red hand shaped welts on his once white butt. ONce erect, he looked towards his parents. Narcissa was crying softly, his father wasn't even looking at him. Voldemort stood and summoned something. Lucius looked up in time to pale drastically at what the Dark Lord was wielding.  
"Come Here, Lucius." Bowing, The half naked man came up and stood by his son. Draco dared a peek back and felt sick. Voldemort held out a cane. It was an inch thick, three feet long. It wasn't sanded or polished, so the ridges in the wood were rough.  
"My Lord?" Lucius asked, fearing on what he knew what was going to happen. Voldemort smirked.  
"Cane him. UNtil I say stop." Draco was visibly shaking now.  
"Please, my lord. I cannot hurt my son!" Lucius begged. Draco was both shocked and relieved. His usually majestic father never begged.  
"...Very well. I'm feeling generous today. Bellatrix, you cane your nephew." Lucius gasped, as did Draco and his mother.  
"With pleasure my Lord." he heard his unhinged aunt purr. The black haired witch scurried over, shoving LUcius out of the way. The man went back to his spot by Narcissa. Bellatrix gently caressed the cane, as if it were her long lost lover. Bellatrix tapped Draco's red ass lightly with the tip.  
"How many my Lord?" she asked, sweetly, like child begging for candy.  
"UNtil I say stop."  
"Very well." Draco closed his eyes and braced himself.  
THWACK! Draco let out a scream as the cane licked his lower back.  
THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK!!! He was now opening sobbing as the blows now danced across his sweltering buttocks.  
THWACK He screamed as his skin tore open, a droplet of blood now lubricating his hind end.  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!

Draco lost count soon after. The blows continued to strike down on him, several blisters forming and opening as his sadistic aunt pelted his ass with the cane. She rained down thick welts over his buttocks, now purpling with deep bruises and blisters. SHe was even striking his thighs. The young Malfoy was close to blacking out.  
"Enough." Bellatrix stopped, her breath harsh. Draco buckled, his backside on fire. SHe handed the cane back to her Lord, ever so gently.  
"Here you are my Lord." she purred. The Dark Lord caressed her cheek. Bellatrix bowed and basically skipped away back to her spot. Many of the Death Eater were breathing hard as well, very aroused by the sight. Voldemort stood and nudged the prone boy with his boot.  
"You are not to eat or drink anything fit for an adult for a week. Whatever you consume...must be from your parents, like the child you are. Is that clear?" he ordered. Draco nodded.  
"Yes, My Lord." he whispered.  
"Good. I suspect you are hungry. Lucius, come here." Lucius walked slowly forward, leaving a small trail of blue liquid behind him.  
"Yes my Lord?" he asked.  
"Feed your son." nodding, Lucius raised Draco's head.  
"I'm so sorry my boy." With his hand, Lucius traced Draco's pink lips with his cock, carefully smearing the thick blue substance over his mouth. Draco was indeed hungry, BUt with a deep feeling of shame, he opened his mouth.

Lucius gasped in forced delight. His son's virgin mouth was gently sucking on his weeping cock, steadily drinking the potion and vitamins laced in his cum. Without a thought, he rested his other hand on Draco's head, guiding him to take in more in his mouth. He began to thrust slightly, making small moans of pleasure as his son drank from his dick. Draco, his mind now blank, used his hands to massage his father's balls, making more of the rather sweet fluid flow into his mouth. He sucked even more greedily, relaxing his throat to engulf all eight inches of his father. If he could, the youngest Malfoy would have felt disgust and shame as his own body grew hard. Lucius continued to hump his son's mouth, too lost in pleasure to realize he was raping his child's mouth. He thrusted a bit quicker, and more harder, making Draco gag a bit from the force. With a heavy groan followed by a sigh, he came, filling his son's mouth and part of his stomach with cum and potion. Snapping out of his daze, Lucius was petrified. He raped his son.

~~88~~

Narcissa held her head in her hands as she sat by the bed Draco was sleeping in. Bellatrix caned her son, and Lucius raped him. Apparently, The Dark Lord wasn't satisfied, so he forced Draco to wear a nappy, spelled on with a sticking charm so strong, she herself could not break it. Her breast throbbed with agony. She knew the only person to relieve the pain was sleeping right in front of her.  
Draco mumbled in his sleep, rousing awake.  
"Draco, dear. Are you alright?" Draco opened his silver eyes and looked at his pain stricken mother.  
"Mother. I'm so sorry." he pleaded. Narcissa reached for her son, anxious to hold him close. SHe embraced him, clutching him to her breasts.  
"AH!" as quick as she could, Mrs. Malfoy released her boy, and held her heavy breasts.  
"MOther?!" Draco asked. Narcissa spared him a sad, but kind smile.  
"It's Alright. I can handle to pain a bit longer." Draco sat up straighter, ignoring the acid feeling in his buttocks as they were hugged tight to a white nappy.  
"Mother. Please. I know what has to be done. Let me." he asked. Narcissa shook her head.  
"I can't. It's wrong! You are nearly an adult, you cannot suckle like a babe anymore!" She shooked, but let out another painful yelp as her heavy tits brushed against her clothes. Draco reached for her hand.  
"Mother." he said. Narcissa sighed.  
"...Alright then." undoing the buttons to her blouse, The Lady Malfoy exposed big milk laden teats. She looked away as her son leaned over and took a heavy leaking nipple into his mouth. She all but sighed in bliss as the pain went away and some of the heaviness faded. Draco was as gentle as he can be as he felt rich milk pouring into his throat. He used his hand to gently massage the big breast, making more milk spill forth. With a wince, Narcissa carefully pulled her now empty tit out of her son's mouth. Draco knew his job wasn't done, so he latched on to the other breast, working it like the other. Narcissa sighed happily, now lost in memory from when she birthed her son. He was so small, a preemie. She worried he never ate enough. A soft tugging on her breasts brought her back and she eased her other empty boob out of Draco's mouth.  
"Thank you. I guess it'll be a while until I need to be milked again." she said. Draco smiled, actually proud he helped his mama.  
"The Dark Lord said to stay in this room for the week. He's letting you heal. Your father is in another room. Oh, my Draco. I'm so sorry!" she wailed. The nappy clad boy held onto his mother.  
"It'll be alright. I'm okay, and soon, this war will be over."

He so hoped it'll be soon.


End file.
